The Sweet Skye
by MewBleuberri
Summary: What would you do if you went through a portal in your gothic closet and into a shikingly pink your hate color all-around frilly room? Well....


**Chapter One**

Prolouge: A Not-So-Welcome After-School Scenario

The school bell rang at exactly three forty-five and we were free for the weekend. I got up after everyone else got out of the classroom, the prospect of getting trampled was not very appealing right now. Finally getting my surprisingly light backpack from my locker, I slammed it to see the bright, smiling face of my best and only good friend Kaori. "Koooo-nichi-waaa!" she said happily, her deep green-blue eyes brightening.

"Hey," i replied, turning and walking down the hall to get out of this prison- I mean school. As much as I was used to Kaori's fashion sence, it still jolted my stomach at her color choices. Since our school allowes us to color our uniforms however we want, she had done hers mainly bright orange with yellow stripes and green trim and ribbon. She wore a headband with similar colors on her head, though you could hardly see it sence her dark brown locks were so wild that they covered it up. Her leggings were stripes of orange, green, and yellows and her shoes were brown. She always wore a bell necklace that I had given her a few years ago and some type of wrist band. today it was a gold chain with a small cat-head charm.

My uniform was mainly black with red trims and stripes and a white and red striped ribbon; the sleeves were long and I had to wear a skirt. I always wore a black with a silver bell choker and a white headband in my black hair. The hair was cut in a wild bun and always looked untidy; the leggings I wore were white with a black and red stripe at the top and black shoes.

Kaori and I walked together down the sidewalk, as was our tradition. "Sooo..." she said, grinning over at me, "Wacha thinking?"

I shrugged, shifting my bag so the weight was distributed evenly over my shoulders. "that I would like to get home..." I said, not really saying what I was thinking.

"Come on, Skye," Kaori said, tugging at my sleeve, "I can tell you're thinking more than that..."

I looked over at her then looked away. "oooh-kaay," I sighed, "the truth is that- this will sound crappish- why can't a prince just come and take me away..?"

She giggled and looked over at me, "Weeeeellll....." she said, drawing out the word, "Maybe our school's got a prince~!"

I stared at her, "You're joking...."

She shook her head, "Nope!" then her face wentg thoughtfull. "How about..... Victor?" She suggested.

I wrinkled my nose. "He's such a jerk.... he pulls pranks all the time..."

"So?" she asked, hlaf-shrugging her shoulders, "He's cute-ish... Somehow, I just can't hate him..."

_Yes that's because you've had a crush on him for forever... _I thought. "Meh..." i replied, "He's not my type.."

"And then there's his polar opposite, Keith..." she said, taunting me.

"Hmmmm...." I said, looking up at the blue sky, "He's so cool and perfect...."

"And he's always reading some type of book," Kaori said, "And he's the only one who got a hundred on that test the other day, besides you!"

I shrugged, "that one was easy anyway..."

"What about Carlos?"

I felt my stomach turn into knots. "Uuuugh.." I shivered at the thought of him being a prince, "he hits on every girl he sees... and," I shuddured again, "he hit on me today.."

Kaori's face was shocked but she giggled. "No way! What did he say?"

I shuddured, "He said 'Won't you danced the waltz of love with me?'," I said, then muttured, "Dorkfish...."

Kaori laughed, "Cheesy Dorkfish is more like it!"

I nodded, lifting the corners of my mouth in a grin. However, I couldn't help but think that that would be the kind of thing an actual prince would say...

"What about Leon?" Kaori asked as we passed a line of stores.

"He's a little too...nice...." I said.

"Come on, Skye!" Kaori insisted, "He's so considerate! He waters the flowers in the classrooms every day! the teacher doesn't even ask him!"

"Okay.... so he's like an older brother you can always count on...."

"we're forgetting someone, Skye!" Kaori said in a sing-song voice.

I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow in a 'Who?' gesture.

"the fabulous basketball player!" I stared at her. her voice was tauntung, "Kyle!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the pink flush on my cheeks, "That's a little bit of a stretch..."

"Hmmm.... he does have a lot of fans..."

_So popular and cute and cool...he'd never give me the time.... _I sighed and Kaori said, as if reading my thoughts, "Don't give up, Skye, untill you actually try to talk to him!"

I shrugged and peered into a bus full of kids riding by. Kaori's voice made me jump, "Isn't there one of your childhood friends that lives around here?"

"Who?" I asked, looking over at her, "Lucas?" My heart leapt a little and a pink flush came again to my cheeks.

"Uh-huh!" Kaori said matter-of-factly, "What about him?"

"Well..." I really blushed a little, "He's kinda cute... but his sence of direction is SOOO bad...!"

Kaori looked confused, "His sence...of..direction...?"

"It's so bad that he sometimes forgets where his own house is," I said, nodding, "And there's no point in talking to him about it..."

"What does he say...Something like," Kaori said, starting to make her voice low, "'My sence of direction is perfectly fine!'"

I nodded and half-laughed, "Yeah. All the time!"

Kaori giggled, "Cute!"

"Meh...." I shrugged. Truth be told, I agreed with her.

"Well, there you go!" Kaori said triumphantly. When I looked at her confused, she added, "There's already a bunch of princes all around us...!"

I shrugged, thinking that- for once- she was right.

"well..... I gotta go..." Kaori looked a little sad then ran over and hug-glomped me. WHen she released me, she turned down the corner and ran away, waving and shouting, "See ya, Skye!"

"Later!" I yelled after her then continued doen the sidewalk to my house. I reached it within a second and unlocked the door, heading straight upstairs to my room. The black door at the end of the hallway beamed at me as I trudged down it. I opened it up to a very dark red and black striped room with similar patterned furishings and furniture. Setting my bag down beside the door, I walked over to the black mahogany dresser with a mirror on it and stared into the mirror.

_Same old black hair...smae old clothes...same old everything... _I thought with boredom as I sighed. the only thing that changed was my eye color, but that was only with my moods. When I was neutral, like now, they were a mix of blue and gray; when I was angry or sad, they were more blue and if I got really mad, they turned crystal blue; when I was happy, they turned mostly grey and almost transparent. I reached for the doorknob, making up my mind to change. Then the dresser started to shake.

It shook a little then got violent. It got so bad that the doors flew open and out tumbled....a little pink rodent wearing a red cape, a purple mask, and carrying a little gold wand.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I yelled, backing away quickly as a girl tumbled out as well. She was wearing a super-frilly pink dress and looked pretty much exactly like me. Except her eyes were browny-green and her hair was straight.

"ouuuuwwww....." she groaned as she reached back and rubbed her neck tenderly.

"We made it, Princess! We made it to the other world in one peice!" the little pink rodent said joyfully with a british accent.

_Oh my god it's TALKING!!!! _"Yeah... it looks like we made it..." the girl said, looking around the room. She spotted me. "Hm? Oh! You must be the me of this world!" She held out her hand for me to shake, but I ignored it.

I couldn't make a sound. Good god, she even sounded like me!!! "Nice to meet you! What's your name?" the girl said, lowering her hand, seeing as I wasn't about to shake it.

"Skye..." I said, getting over the shock slowly.

The girl looked shocked, "No. Way! We even have the same name?!" When she saw the confused/horrified look on my face, she added, "My name is Skye too! I'm a princess!"

"Uh-huh....." I said, staring.

"And this is my tutor!" She said loudly, gesturing to the little pink rodent, who came foreward.

"Helooooooooooo! Kip Hamoon Stallon the 777th, at your service!" the P.R. (pink rodent) said, bowing. that accent was gonna make me laugh.

"777th...?" i muttured.

"Well....I suppose an explination is in oreder..." This 'Kip' thing cleared his throat, "A long time ago, my grandfather..."

"Kip, that story takes foreverrrrr!" The Princess cut in.

"Oops... Sorry! I just lose all sence of time when it comes to my name~! Just call me Kip! It's nice to meet you!" Kip held up a paw for me to shake.

I stared at his paw then back at his green eyes. HE always had a smile on."What's wrong?" the Princess asked, "You seem a bit out of sorts...."

"Well...." I started, clearing my throat, "Wha-what are you guys doing here?!"

The Princess's face brightened, "We came to ask you a favor!"

"What kind of favor...?" i asked.

"The thing is... our kingdom hosts an annual dance party called the 'Ball in SAint-Lyon'. I'm supposed to partner with some kingdom's prince for the dance," Her face turned worried, "but... I'm really horrible at dancing... So I ran away!" She smiled a little.

"Hmm..." I said, looking her up and down, "And you say this is happening in...?"

the Princess looked confused, "Huh? In our kingdom, of course~!"

I sighed deeply, "I _meant_: where is your kingdom?"

"ooooooh!" she said, giggling a little, "That! It's a kingdom in another world~!"

_Another...world... crazy dorkfish... _I must've had a non-beleiving look on my face because the next minute she said, "Yeah! Another world!"

"And... how would one get there?"

The Princess gestured to my closed closet door. "Through there!~"

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here," I reminded her.

"What?" she looked freaked out.

"I mean," I continued, "I understand that you ran away because you hate dancing... BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!?!?!"

"That's what we were getting at," kip piped up, "We came to your world to get you to take the princess' place! And have you participate in the ball in Saint-Lyon~!"

"that's right~!" The Princess said, smiling, "So... will you help us?"

I looked between their smiling faces. Well...I had been wanting to just escape the normal... "Sure.. why not...?"

Before they could cheer, I added, "I'm not really sure what's going on... but it actually..." I felt shocked that I would say this, "This sounds...........cool......"

"So that means...." the Princess started, the escatic look blooming on her face.

"You'll do it?!~" Kip finished her senence.

I nodded, the corners of my mouth tugging again. "Lead the way...."

The two began to whisper. I tried not to hear them and looked out the window. When Kip looked down-hearted, I asked, "What's up?"

The Princess giggled, "It's nothing~~!!"

"Ooooook-aaaay~! I'll open the door~!" Kip announced, tapping his gold stick on the dresser.

The dresser door opened and, instead of clothes, there was a big vortex of purple, light pink, and yellow stars. "Uuuuuuuummmmm...." I said, "What is that....?"

"Don't worry~!" Kip said, "There's nothing to be afraid of-"

"I'M NOT AFRAID!!!" I yelled, making Kip flinch.

"J-just follow me..." he said, cutting off the grandeur. He turned and jumped into the vortex, making it ripple and the stars turn more furiously.

I walked up and began to hop in untill the Princess caught my arm. Turning my head, I looked into her eyes. "By the way..." she said, "There's an emerald necklace in my room... It's very important to me! So whatever you do... Don't. Touch. It!"

I nodded and shook her hand away as her face birthed a smile. "Have a safe trip~!" she said as I turned back around to hop in.

"Here goes everything..." I muttured then I leapt into the vortex. White light blinded me and a vicious wind tugged at my hair and clothes. I think I lost my headband sometime later. Peeling my eyes open, I saw another closet door open and then I tumbled out of another closet and onto a very plushy carpet.

"We're here~~~!" Kip announced, making my eyes fly open. I was staring at a very pink carpet and room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled, leaping up.

"What's the matter?!" Kip asked.

"I-it's..... PINK!!!!!!" I yelled, hugging myself so I wouldn't touch any of it.

"Well....yes..." Kip said, "Pink is the Princess' favorite color..."

"Well... It's NOT mine!!!" I yelped.

"Well..... this is the Flower Kingdom! It lies on the Rosaria Continent of this world~!"

"Uh-huh...." i said, looking around the room, still scared of the color. "You're chipping me!"

"'Chipping'? Is that a sport?" Kip asked, "Well... anyway... take a look outside the window."

I walked over to the window and looked out at the place. Shockingly, I admit it was beautifull... the flower gardens...the people dressed like they were from the Victorian age... But, making my head whirl, there were animals in human clothes, walking and talking!!! "What the- the animals are talking!!!"

"What's that?" Kip looked over from his perch on the bedside table, "The animals don't talk in your world?"

"Well...People talk to them...but they never talk back!"

"really?" that stupid British accent, "Well, here, it's normal for them to talk!"

"Uh-huh..."

There was a knock on the door and then three little rodents, a light pink one wearing a little pruple dress said, "Princess! We finally found you!"

Another light pink one with darker tips of everything and wearing an orange and blue dress added, "Lord Crown has been worried about you!! And what the blazes are you wearing?!"

Another rodent, this time a kind of green color and weraing a green dress with a red tie ordered, "Please get changed quickly, Princess! The dinner party is scheduled to begin shortly!"

"WAIT A MINUITE!!! Who are you people!?" I half-yelled, making one flinch.

Kip piped in, "Have yo forgotten, Princess? They're your servants..."

"SERVANTS?! What do you mean? I don't have any servants!!"

The one wearing the blue said- I'll call him mustachio- said to Kip, "What is the Princess talking about?"

The one in orange- O.R.- asked, "I have no idea..."

"I'm not the Princess!!!" I yelped.

G.R. (green rodent) sighed exsasperatedly, "Not again... her Highness tried to pull this off last week..."

"No, No, No!! I'm not really-" then I sighed and muttured, "I can't beleive what I've gotten myself into... my head feels dizzy..." Then I growled to Kip, "Let me go back to my own world!"

"uuuh..." Kip looked nervous, "That's impossible you can't go home unless you have the hey to the door that connects the two worlds..."

"Where's the key?!"

"The Princess has it..."

"Whaaa.....?"

"The Princess in your world," Kip said, "So it looks like you'll be here for a while..."

"CHIP!" I yelled, not knowing if cursing was allowed in this world.

"Yes?" the O.R. aked, looking up at me.

I stared at her untill Kip told me, "Just resign yourself to be fact that you're here now."

G.R. piped up, "Come now! that's not something a Princess should be wearing! Change with this!" she handed me a tiara with a deep purple stone sat into the silver body.

"Just put this on and you can transform!" Kip said.

I stared at him, "Transform...?"

Kip nodded and I placed the tiara on my head. A grey with purple streaked light played around me and them I was in a dress similar to the Princess', just purple. And my hair had been straightened. "hmm.... what exactly is this?" I asked G.R.

"The tiara? It's a Magical Tiara," G.R. said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Isn't it obvious? That's for you to have, princess. You can use it to change from now on."

"hmm..." I loked it over.

Kip said, "By the way, this is the Princess' room"

"I knooooow...." I whispered, "It's too pink...."

"Would you like it to be a different color?" Kip asked, "Like...royal purple or regal blue...?"

"out of those two..." I said as the servants paraded out of the room, "Purple..."

Kip nodded and raised his wand up, sparkles coming out and spinning around the room, turning the walls and everything purple. "Awesome, Kip..." I said, looking around.

"Come here if you ever feel like having a rest."

I sat on the bed and sank a little. "Holy chip, this is so soft!"

"And another thing," I looked over at him, "You can record everything that's happened up to now in your Journal..." He nodded his head in the direction of a little box with a lock on it. "It's in there and the key is your tiara's stone."

I nodded and resoluted to write in it every day.

"I nearly forgot!" Kip looked freaked out, "We have to leave for the dinner party right now!"

"now?" I asked, jumping up.

"Yes, there's no time to lose!" Kip floated out of the door, "It's being held in the dining room of Waltz CAstle!"

"Dinner...." My stomach rumbled quietly.

"this way!" Kip led the way out of the room and down a hallway and out into a mini-courtayrd. It turns out that I live in a separate kind of cabin thingy....

Kip and I arrived at the dinner party. I glanced around, "There's so many Princes and Princesses around..."

"Of course~!" kip said, "Royalty from across the continent have been invited~! And YOU'RE to find a dance partner from among them~!"

"greaaaaaat..." I muttured, rolling my eyes.

Kip and I began to meander around; I looked at the tables, flowing with a lot of awesome-looking dishes from the kitchen. "Kip, are we going to eat soon?"

"No!" Kip said, "We have to greet the princes first!"

I shrugged and continued to meander untill Kip pointed out, "Look here comes a Prince now~!"

A boy an inch taller than me walked over, wearing all blue. He had blonde hair and impish green eyes...and looked exactly like Victor from my school.

"Yo!' the Prince said, smiling, "You're the Princess here, right?"

"Duuh..." I said, half-rolling my eyes.

"Cool! My name's Vincent Wright, but you can just call me Vince~!"

"My name's Skye," I said, not smiling.

"Pricess Skye, eh? Nice to meet you!" He smiled widely again, "This castle's so big! You should show me around later~!"

"I'll have to ask...my...dad...first..."

"Okay~! I'll go ask him for you~!" Vince turned and ran off, smiling joyously. _Greeaaat a child likes me... _I thought as Kip and I continued to meander, "See, that wasn't too bad~!" Kip said.

A tall Prince with long purpley hair and similarly colored eyes in a red suit, holding a red rose walked up to us. Gooooooooooooood, he looked like Carlos from school. I ihalf-shuddured. "Well, if it isn't my beloved Princess Skye, as beautiful as ever~!" he said.

"Um....hi.......?" I looked over at Kip like 'Who is this before I mess his name up?!'

"Ah-hem! This is Prince Cesar Dubois of the Sea Republic~!" Kip announced.

As if he hadn't heard Kip or me, he continued, "Clearly, I'm the Prince most fitting of a rose like you. But never mind that... I hear you're looking for a partner..." He looked down at me sadly, "You should've accepted when I asked you before, Skye! Then you wouldn't need to look for someone now!" he looked a little mad then relaxed, playing with his hair, "Well, let me know if you ever change your mind... Adieu for now, Princess~!" He turned and leaved, leaving me with a twiching eyebrow.

"O-kay... he's just as much of a cheezy dorkfish here as in my world... he just said his peice and left..."

"Prince Cesar was rejected by the real princess once before... since then, he's kept on trying, but he's yet to be successful." Kip explained.

"Ah..." I started to walk untill someone ran into me. I looked up to see another Prince with unruly black hair and narrow catlike brown-gold eyes. "Arg!" i yelped, heart racing and a pink tinge in my cheeks.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he yelled, looking very mad.

"Oi! It was your fault!" i yelled back.

That calmed him down. "Oh... I guess it was..." he turned and walked off quickly.

Kip flew over, "Are you all right?!"

I istared after the Prince, mind buzzing. "That was Prince Luciano Barbosa of the Garadium Kingdom... he seems really testy lately..."

"Most of these Princes look exactly like my classmates..." I muttured to myself, "I wonder who else is here..."

I spotted a Prince standing by himself in a corner of the room, watching everyone else. "Keith..?" I breathed, looking at him closely.

His head turned slowly in my direction, "Keith?" he asked, looking at me coldly.

"Hmm....you're not him, are you?"

He coninued to stare at me. I walked over and opened my mouth to talk untill he cut me off, "Why would you want to talk with me...?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm just talkative..." Actually I wasn't....

The Prince looked away, looking disgusted, "I detest people who just talk on and on for no logical reason..."

He turned and left, leaving a slightly angered me in his wake. "Who was that?" I asked when Kip floated over, trying- and failing- to keep the anger out of my voice.

"that is Prince Kiefer Bergann of the Nezzie Empire. He's famous for his great intelligence~!"

I spotted a crowd over a few feet. I meandered over and my heart stopped for a millisecond. A very handsome prince with mocha-colored hair and gentile green eyes was surrounded by many princesses. _He-he looks like Kyle from the Basketball team.....!!!! _my head screamed. "That's Prince Klaus Rosencrans of the Republic of Lamor. he's quite the popular one..." Kip's voice trailed off when he saw my expression.

_Handsome there is handsome here.... _I couldn't help but think. A girl with a strange hot pink hairdo and narrow green eyes asked Prince Klaus, "Prince Klaus~~! Would you join me for the opera?"

The other girl, with a high purple hairdo and narrow green eyes exclaimed, "No! You should take a walk with me through the gardens~~~!!!"

"And thise girls hanging off him are Princesses Lauren and Brenda... Now, go on Princess! Go talk to him before he's taken~~!" Kip said.

I mustered the courage and walked over, "Um..hello, Prince Kyle....er... Prince Klaus! nice to meet you!"

Klaus smiled, making my heart beat faster, "Nice to meet you too, Princess Skye!"

"Um...be my dance partner!" i blurted before I could stop myself.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you say that again?" Klaus smiled at me.

"Um...." my cheeks turned red, "Would you be my dance-"

Lauren-chick with pink hair- barged in, "hey, get out of here! Prince Klaus is busy with us~!"

Brenda- chick with purple hair- said, clinging to one of Kalus' arms, "Now, shall we go, Prince Klaus~?"

the two started to drag him away. "H-hey! wait a minute!" Klaus said, trying to stop them.

I stared after him. "There's nothing you could do about that..." Kip said, attempting to comfort me.

I shook my head to clear the buzz. "Can we go somewhere else...?" I asked Kip.

"how about the inner garden?" Kip suggested.

"Sure," I shrugged. Kip led me out to the garnden.

When we entered the garden, I spotted Vince, who was talking to a Prince with green hair and green eyes. "Hi, Vince," I said as I walked over, "What's up?"

"I guess he found some rare flower or something..." Vince said, smiling over at me.

"It's a malkid flower. I found it while I was on my way to the castle," the Price had a soft voice, "The malkid is a flower that only grows in this region."

"Cool," I said, shrugging.

"how are you not bored with this?" Vince asked, "I'm going to go get some ice cream!"

Vince left, leaving me with flower-boy. "Nice to meet you, Princess. I'm Liam Goodrich of the Green Kingdom," he said, smiling, making him look even more like Leon from my school.

"Er.... you like gardening... just like Leon..." I accidentalyl said.

"Leon? What kind of flower is that?"

"Never mind..." I muttured, "it's nothing."

"Oh I see... Ah, by the way, Princess, what kind of flowers do you like?"

"Meh..." I thought for a minute, "I guess I like roses..."

"Roses, huh? There aren't toom any in my kingdom, but I'll take a look..." a little trumpet fanfare sounded from inside the dining hall, "Well, then, I shall see you later, Princess Skye." Liam said, smiling down at me and then walking out of the garden.

Kip and I returned to the hall as a couple were about to dance. It was Klaus and a pretty girl with sandy curly hair and a pinkish-tan dress. They turned and waltzed to Nocturne, which a small band of rodents were playing. When they finished, everyone except me clapped and they walked away together.

I stared after them, wondering if I would ever dance like that... Kip, as if reading my thoughts, said, "Practice makes perfect, Princess~! And I'll help you get there~!"

I kept quiet. Faintly, I heard Kip say, "She's not even listening..."

Kip led me back to the room and I lay down, worn out.

30 days left~

Love Status

Klaus- 18%

Vince- 40%

Cesar- 38%

Liam- 13%

Luciano- 20%

Kiefer- 20%

Journal One: My First Dance Lesson

I woke up, feeling well-rested. Sitting up, I yawned, "What a crappy dream...."

My mind whirled through what all had happened untill I exclaimed, "HOLD ON! WHERE AM I?!?!?"

"Gooooooooooooooood Mooooooooooooooooorniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!~~~~!!!!" Kip from my dream appeared in front of me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" I yelped, backing away, "THE PINK RODENT THIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!,"

"'Rodent'!?!?!?!?!?! Well, I never!!!"

I sighed, "So it wasn't a dream..."

"Whqat are you talking about? Dance practice starts today! So get yourself over to the Practice Hall!"

Kip hurried me out of my room and to the large practice hall. :this is the Practice hall~!"

_I kinda notice that... _"Do I practice by myself?" I asked.

"Your instructor is here~!" Kip said as a white rabbit in a tuxedo hopped over.

"nice to meet you! I'm tony Rabbit, your dance instructor!" the rabbit saidm bowing.

I stared then looked at Kip, "A rabbit...?"

"Princess! Mind your manners! He may not look it but Tony is the greatest dancer in the whole flower kingdom!"

"ok..." I nodded, "I guess I'm ready to learn..."

"I'm glad to hear it, your highness! If you'll give me one moment..." Tony stopped hopping. "Traaaaaaaaaansfoooooooorm!" he yelled and a whitish light flaashed and Tony stood there, very tall, still weraing a tux and a hat. "There we are~."

"Cool..." I said, looking Tony up and down.

"Tony can transform using magic." Kip said.

"What about you? Can you transform too?"

"Th-that's a secret!" Kip said, looking embarrased. "Enough chit-chat! It's time to start your lesson!"

"Let's begin..." Tony said. "Just follow my lead.." He said afrter he chose a song from the songbank. I transformed into the royal purple dress. "We'll practice first..."

Tony and I got into a dancing position and Nocturne started to play. He and I started to dance. Then he stopped. "that was perfect," he said. "We'll dance a little longer this time,"

We started agian."looking good! I can see potential in you! If you practice every day, you'll become even better~!" Tony said after we stopped.

"cool..." i said, feeling drained.

"You look tired... let's call it a day..." Tony said, "you should go back to your room and get a good night's sleep. then you'll be able to come back and dance."

"ok.."

"I'll see you back here at the Practice hall tomorrow."

"Come, Princess. Let's go home for today," Kip said.

Kip and I went back to my room and I recorded everything that had happened that day. When I had finished, Kip asked, Are you going to bed now?"

I nodded and lay down, feeling very tired.

29 days left~

Love Status: Same as last time.

Journal Two: Another Lesson....

I woke up early the next day and went to the practice hall. When I walked in, I ran into Cesar. "Princess Skye~!" He said.

"What is it, Cesar?" I asked, half-glaring.

"princess Skye, would you mind joining me?"

"In what, cards?" I asked sarcastically.

"neuuu, of course not!" Kip said, "He means dancing!"

"No," I said flatly.

"Oh that's too bad..." Cesar said, looking depressed. "Well...I'll come back later. Adieu~!"

Cesar left and I sighed. Tony walked over to me, already transformed. "Shall we begin today's lesson?"

I nodded and we started to dance to Nocturne. Then he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Your footwork is too good for this beginner song..." Tony chose a differebt song and I recognized 'The Swan'. Tony and I glided along the floor, keeping perfect time. "you're doing great," tony said when we paused, "Keep it up..."

The song ended and Tony explained about the scoring. It turns out I got a 35704 on my first try. I was very proud of that. "Excellent!" Tony said, ":That performance was on a dancing legend's level!

I half-smiled and half-yawned. "Looks like you're out of stamina. You should go rest..." Tony said.

Kip and I went back to my room and I wrote down the day's events, adding that Cesar was a stuck-up jerk and that I was now going to call him 'Mister Fabulosity'.

I went to bed shortly after.

28 days left~

Love Status

Klaus- 18%

Vince- 40%

Cesar- 38%

Liam- 13%

Luciano- 20%

Kiefer- 20%

Journal Three: The Travelling Market

I woke up when Kip poked me with two little...fingers. "The Travelling Market it in town today~~! Let's go check it out~!"

"Yeah...ok..." I shrugged, getting out of bed and transforming into the Magical Tiara outfit.

Kip led me to a busy square. "This is Samba Square~!" Kip said "The Travelling Market only comes once a season and it's always so busy! So try not to get lost!"

We passed a lot of shops and Kip led me into a shop with a lot of accessories. A pretty lady with golden hair and green eyes came foreward. "Welcome. We have a lot of accessories for you to choose from!"

i looked at Kip. "Magical Accessories. Your clothes transform into a wonderful costume when you put one on~! Even if you have a partner, you can't dance at the ba;; if you don't have a pretty dress to wear~!" he explained.

I meandered and couldn't decide between a Coral Necklace or The Silk Ribbons. With Kip's help, I chose the Silk Ribbons. "Are you sure you want the Silk Ribbons?" the store clerk lady asked.

I nodded and Kip got the ribbons for me. A short girl with pink pigtails and narrow purple eyes barged into the store, "hey! I was going to buy that one!" she yelled.

I looked at her, up and down, knowing right off the bat that I wouldn't like her. "Really?" I asked quietly.

"yes! I've been saving up my allowance for three months!" she yelled.

"I can exchange the for something else if you're going to be a prat about it," I said.

"Like I'd want anything that you've had your dirty hands all over!" she snapped then left the store.

I glared after her the asked Kip, "And that was...?"

"Isabell. She says all sorts of mean things. She loves to cause problems. Just ignore her!"

Kip and I left the store and fought our way back out into the square. I meandered, Kip a bit behind. A few minutes later, I ran into Vince. "Hi, Skye! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just looking around, I guess..." I said, shrugging. "I actually feel a little lost..."

"Well, I can show you around~!" Vince said happily.

"ok... where arer we going?"

"That for me to know and for you to find out~!" Vince said, winking. He led me around, pointing out different stuff untill my nose caught the scent of the ocean.

"that smells like the beach..." I murmured, inhaling.

"You have a dog's nose, don't you?" Vince teased, "The beach... Hey, that reminds me! I love tuna steaks!" I made a freaked-out face, "What kind of fish do you like, Skye?"

"I don't," i answered, "I'm vegeterian."

"Oh, really? Maybe you haven't met the right kind of fish yet!~"

Vince led me toward the beach. "What part of vegetarian dosen't he get....?" I muttured.

Vince and I walked down the shore like. I watched the water, savoring the sound of the crashing waves.

"Look over here, Skye!" Vince yelled from my right.

I looked and looked straight into the face of a flying eel. I think I pulled a Matrix, bending backwards to avoid the eel; when I straightened up, I saw Vince laughing. "Did I scare you?" he asked, still laughing, "I just bought that at the market!"

"You idiot!" I yelled, anger priking. I turned and walked away quickly. I heard Vince quietly say, "What's wrong? Can't you take a joke?"

I arrived back at Samba Square, anger still flaming. "God, I hate it when someone does that!"

I meandered around the Market a little more, looking for Kip. Spotting Cesar, I noted that he was hitting on a girl. But when he spotted me, he turned his back on her and walked over to me. "Baby, we meet again~. Running into each other like this in a crowded market? Surely, it must be destiny! I think we should honor this moment with a tender embrace~!" said, laying on the cheesy Dorkfish thick.

"Not on your life," I said, turning my back on him and walking away.

I heard him say almost angrily, "Ah, Playing hard to get, are you? Splendid! I'm determined to make you mine, Skye!"

I found Kip a few minutes later. "You look tired, we should head back to the castle," he said.

We headed back and we were in my room when I realized I had forgotten something. "Kip.... where's the royal Tiara?"

"What?" Kip asked.

"The Royal Tiara! It's gone!"

:Oh no....." Kip looked worried, "You can't transform into the princess' dress without that tiara!"

"I must've dropped it..."

"You dropped it in Samba Square?! We've got to go back!" Kip looked so determined it was almost funny.

"Right..."

Kip and I went back to Samba Square. "Let's look for the tiara~!" Kip said.

We looked and looked and ran into Kiefer. "You seem in a bit of a panic..." he said, quiet voice cold.

"We're looking for the Royal Tiara.... have you seen it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Royal Tiara...? Yes... I think I saw something like that... I saw a boorish girl with long, pink pigtails holding what I surmise was a tiara..."

"Isabell!" Kip looked enraged, "She took it!!!"

"Kiefer, will you help us?" i asked.

"Sorry, I can't help you. I have some very important business to attend to..." He said, not showing any emotion, even though his eyes were reduced to sad by about fifteen percent.

"Well....thanks for telling us what you saw..." I said, turning to look for the tiara.

"Ah, one more thing," he said. i turned, "The girl was over by Jive Park when I saw her."

"Jive Park..." I looked over at Kip, "D'you know where that is?"

"Of course~"

I looked over at Kiefer and was shocked to see him actually smiling. "Good luck in your endevor," he said, pushing up his thin glasses and smiling a bit more.

I three-fourths smiled back (hey, if I could get the shyest and quietest, and even-tempered person to smile, I was close to a full smile back) and said, "Thanks"

Kiefer turned and left. I looked after him, a now half-smile on my face untill kip piped up angrily, "We have to hurry over to Jive Park!"

"Let's go..." I said and followed Kip.

We arrived in a park with a fountain and a lot of people lying around and playing in the sun. We looked around but didn't find Isabell. "She's not here..." Kip said, "She must've run off somewhere..."

"SHe could be anywhere...." I said, looking around. I spotted Klaus walking toward us and turned pink.

"Hey, aren't you Skye? You look like you're searching for someone." he said.

"Prince Klaus!" I turned pinker and then told him the story.

"Well...that's terrible... shall I help you look?" he asked.

"That would be awesome! Are you...sure you won't mind...?" I asked.

"not at all. I actually know this kingdom quite well." he said.

"Thanks..." _OMGGGGGGGG!!!!~~~!!!! I've got the handomest guy looking for a tiara with me~~~~~~~~!!! _

"Let's start at Samba Square!" he said, leading me there. Kip followed, not far behind.

We looked around for a while untill we bumped into Liam. "Hi, Skye. Oh...and Prince Klaus. Good Afternoon to you both."

"Good afternoon, Prince Liam," Klaus said, partial-smiling back at Liam.

"Er...we've got a bit of a problem, Liam," I said.

"Hm? What happened?" Liam asked.

I explained the situation, with some added help from Kip and Klaus.

"Hmmm...I see. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anything," Liam said, looking sorry he didn't know anything.

"Ah...." I said. "Are you grocery shopping, Liam?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was just buying some vegetables. Carrots, potatoes, onions... Hey!?" he looked freaked out almost, "The carrots are missing!"

"What? First the tiara, now the carrots?!" Klaus said.

_Hmm...... Isabell isn't here, so she didn't take them. Liam bought the darned things and just noticed they were gone. Kip.... _"Kip, are you munching on a carrot?"

Kip was munching on a carrot right in front of us. Sencign our gazes, Kip stopped and gasped, "How did this happen?!"

"Oh, you ate them?" Liam said, looking down at Kip with a teeny smile on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I found these on the ground... and...I love carrots..." he said, looking ashamed.

"Well, I'm glad you liked them," Liam said, smiling. "At least we know Isabell didn't steal them."

"Thank you..." Kip said, still looking downcast.

I looked down at Kip untill Klaus said my name. "Skye, we don't have time for this!" he said.

"Right!" I said, nodding. "See you, Liam," I said as we walked away to find Isabell.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks for the food!" Kip said. I rolled my eyes.

We headed for the beach, not talking much. We ran into Vince when we got there. "Ah, there's Prince Vince..." Klaus said,

"Oh. Hi guys! What are you two up to?" he asked.

We explained (again) what we were doing. "Your tiara huh? that's terrible!" Vince said, sounding as if he didn't mean it.

"D'you know anything?" I asked.

"Hmmm...a girl with ling, pink pigtails..." he looked downcast, "Nope, sorry." then his face brightened in a smile, "But you guys seem like you're having tons of fun playing detective!~"

"It's not very fun at all!" I fourth-yelled, "You're so insensitive!"

"Heh heh... sorry~! Well, if I see anything, I'll let you know~!" He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, I will!" He insisted.

"well.... thanks..." I said.

"Just leave it to me~!" he said, running off.

"How about we look somewhere else?" Klaus suggested

I nodded and let him lead. We went to the Practice Hall. While there, we ran into Tony, who asked me, "Why do you look so worried, Skye?"

We explained (this was getting super-annoying to tell) the story. "I see... Isabell was here, but she left a little while ago. She always goes to Viennese Waltz lake after a lesson," Tony said. "Why don't you look there?"

I nodded and Klaus, Kip, and I set off for the lake. When we arrived, I spotted Luciano, staring at the water, murmuring to himself, "Ah...I love the ocean. It really calms the soul..."

I looked over at Klaus, whose eyes told me he was holding back laughter, "He thinks he's at the ocean..." he said.

"This is a lake, correct?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's a lake..."

"the-the ocean IS great, Luciano!" I called out.

Luciano turned and crossed his arms. "Hm? You're Princess Skye, aren't you?" he smiled a little, "And yeah, you're right. The ocean is great! But this ocean is strangely calm...almost like a lake, in fact..."

Kip's earlier words echoed in my head "Princess, Prince Luciano is famous for his terrible sense of direction... what's more, if you point out that he's wrong, he gets really angry..."

_Just like Lucas... _

"So did you want something?" Luciano asked.

"Have you seen a girl with long, pink pigtails?" I asked.

"hmm...." he looked evasive.

"Did you see her or not?!" I yelled.

"I did!" he yelled back.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

I stared at him. "But she did say something about forgetting something at the Practice hall," he added.

"thanks," I said, "Klaus, let's go to the Practice Hall," I cintinues, heading in the geneal direction quickly so Klaus had to jog.

"Right, let's go," he said, catchign up and walking at my speed.

When we got there, we saw Isabell walking almost out another exit, carying the tiara. "Isabell!" i said.

She flinched then turned to look at us. "Theif... give me the tiara," I said.

"This peice of junk?" she said, throwing down the tiara and running away. "god I hate her..." I muttured.

"Well..." Klaus's voice sent goosebumps off on my skin, "The important thing is that you got the tiara back..."

"Thanks, Klaus. I couldn't have done it without you," I said,

"You're very welcome," he answered. "By the way...does that tiara have any sentimental value or something?"

"No, but it does have special powers..." I said.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Er... you can....fly!"

"Heh," he laughed softly, "You're such a kidder!"

"Hemh, yeah..." I agreed.

"Well....I really have to go..." Klaus said.

"Thanks again..." I said as he left.

"Princess!" Kip appeared next to me, making me jump out of my skin, "We should be getting back to the castle!~"

I nodded and we went back to my room. I wrote down the day's events and a few additional thoughts then went down, very tired.

27 days left~

Love Status

Klaus- 28%

Vince- 20%

Cesar- 48%

Liam- 23%

Luciano- 30%

Kiefer- 30%


End file.
